


put your heart in it

by Marvelgeek42



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [24]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/F, Guilt, Healing, Illusions, May Or May Not Be Continued, Mental Breakdown, POV Third Person, Past Character Death, Pre-Relationship, Present Tense, Sapphic September 2018, Survivor Guilt, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvelgeek42/pseuds/Marvelgeek42
Summary: Her father, of course, had been a notorious Supervillain and the father of this family, one Alexander Hamilton who happened to be a former friend of his, had died in his attempts to defeat him.
Relationships: Theodosia Burr Alston/Angelica Hamilton
Series: Sapphic September 2018 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1122081
Kudos: 7





	put your heart in it

**Author's Note:**

> For the Sapphic September 2018, Day 24: Superhero!AU or Super Villain!AU

Not all superpowers are useful for battle. That’s just a fact. Not everyone can be a speedster or have super strength or fire lighting or something of that sort.

Theodosia’s is one of those that don’t work for battle, except in the most extreme of circumstances, when almost all hope is lost.

In most cases, Theodosia is the one who’s there right after the battle to pick up the pieces.

Theodosia is a healer, and she hates every minute of it. Because every single time she gets called, she knows that there will be someone she can’t save. Someone she will not get to in time or someone whose injuries would take more energy to heal than she has at that point.

She’s adapted over the years and grown more and more familiar in her role, but she’s never entirely managed to leave this mindset behind, and she knows exactly why that is.

Because she is a healer and she still hadn’t been able to save her own mother.

It is why she originally moved towards working post-battle in the first place because at least this way she would be able to save some people.

But today, she is not working at the scene of a battle at all. No, today she’s making a special visit to the family of one of her own father’s victims.

Her father, of course, had been a notorious Supervillain and the father of this family, one Alexander Hamilton who happened to be a former friend of his, had died in his attempts to defeat him.

This was the event that had ended her father’s career. He hadn’t gotten away scot-free since he hadn’t been able to keep his identity a secret. He was now rotting in a prison somewhere, as he probably should have been years ago.

Theodosia’s visit to the Hamilton home is a small attempt on her part to give the family at least something back after her father had taken so much from them.

The oldest child of the family had also died due to a supervillain, though it wasn’t her father or any of his direct associates in this case, and the next oldest child, Angelica, had not been able to handle the loss of both her father and her brother. She had trapped herself in an illusion of her own making where they were still alive. No one had been able to get her out of it so far and now her family is hoping that maybe Theodosia will be able to do so.

She isn't at all confident that she could – and she had informed the Hamiltons of that upfront – but she is willing to try her absolute best, nevertheless. Not only because she felt partly responsible in causing it – even if, logically, she knew that she was not – but also for another, equally selfish reason.

Theodosia had been crushing hard on Angelica Hamilton for a while. She honestly wishes that she could claim to be a selfless healer like others, but she isn’t. She is here out of her own guilt and mostly repressed romantic ideas.

But in the end, she supposes that at least she is here in Angelica’s room now, kneeling in front of her bed and working on her to the best of her abilities. She isn’t as used to healing mentally as she is physically, but she has done it a handful of times before – not that she doesn’t still highly recommend getting a therapist to everyone she works on. And none of the other times, it had been someone that Theodosia knows even half as well as she knew Angelica, who she had spent a not insignificant part of her childhood with.

And maybe that was why it actually works out.

Angelica’s eyes become focused on Theodosia’s face at some point after Mrs. Hamilton had left to gather up her smaller children from their various activities. Theodosia isn’t quite sure that it actually happened, as the eyes lost focus again so quickly.

But that makes her keep trying. It happens a second time, and that time Mrs. Hamilton is even in the room to see it.

“Thank you,” she tells Theodosia who promptly protests. 

“I haven’t actually achieved anything yet.”

“You’ve done more than anyone else has managed,” Mrs. Hamilton points out. “And if I’m seeing this right, then you’re not going to stop until either you get it right or find someone else who might have a higher chance to.”

Well, Theodosia supposes, it isn’t like she is wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly didn't think I would love this as much as I do when I started. I might continue this? I'm curious to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Tumblr: @marvelgeek42


End file.
